Órenairë
by Andi de Tarauger
Summary: Title means heart's lament. A mortal man muses of his love for an Elven woman.


****

A/N: Wheee...another odd, generic ficcy from moi! *g* This one's a somewhat sad, angsty fic about a mortal man who loves an elven maiden...can be twisted pretty much to any interpretation. "Órenairë", I believe, mean's "heart's lament", "melessenya" is "my love", and "elwenya" is "my heart". Please forgive my atrocious Quenya. ^^;;; The beginning is a present-time thingie, the middle part is a reflection of sorts, and the end is some time after the first part. Hope that made sense, and I hope you like it! ^.^

****

Órenairë

I heard the hoofbeats of my horse clattering against the tiled courtyard. They pounded in my mind, rhythmically, mercilessly driving out all other thought. I was thankful for the distraction as I rode up to the Elven house I journeyed to, twice a year, for my combat training and news of Middle-Earth.

When my beloved father died in battle, in defense of our kingdom, an Elven lord took me in, teaching me lore and his craft until my mother found me again. Now, I undertook the rigorous journey to Rivendell twice a year to seek his knowledge and to see him again. I was truly grateful for everything he had done for me.

It was then, as I dismounted my Maironár and was to tie her bridle to a nearby tree, that I chanced to look upon the hill...and my eyes rested on her.

~

Melessenya.

But, no, it is not to be. For I name you my love, and though my love you are, I will never be able to have you.

It was when I first visited my lord's halls that I saw you. You looked the same as you do now - the years that, for me, are long, are to you but minutes, mere drops in the ocean of time. As I entered the halls, I saw my lord sitting in his chair, and you at his side.

My breath was taken away by your beauty. Beyond the fairness of any mortal woman, you seemed as an angel to me. You were dressed simply, but elegantly - your plain white dress showed your gorgeous figure beautifully. Your dark hair flowed in gently cascading waves, down to your hips, and a few pieces always framed your face. Your skin was flawless, like the fairest porcelain, and your features delicate, as if carved in marble. And your eyes, your most beautiful feature, always had the power to bewitch me. Your pale blue eyes shone like tiny pools of water, like small gems set into your head, faceted, sparkling jewels. When you fixed those crystal eyes on me, and held me in their piercing gaze, I felt all my layers stripped away, and my soul melted.

I believe I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It was something about your stance, something about the way you held yourself. You were the fairest maiden I have ever laid eyes upon, the most bewitching Elf I had ever seen. I tried to listen while your father explained what I was to do, but in reality, I was watching you.

I remained in Rivendell a week, and I could not see enough of you. My heart ached every time I caught a glimpse of you - walking, riding (you rode as well as the Rohirrim themselves), practicing your music, or simply standing on the edge of the hill. I longed to know what you were thinking of, standing on your hill, your hypnotic gaze taking in everything around you.

Alas, it is not meant to be. I am a Man, and Eru has not favored me throughout my short life. You are an Elf, the fairest of all creatures. Even if you did look upon me with love, something I pray for every morning, it could never be. You are immortal, and I will die.

But, my love, Melessenya, it does not change how I feel. Every day that I am not in Rivendell, I pray for your love, and I hunger for a sight of you again. Every day that I am in Rivendell, I search for you and I watch you, taking in your prescence. I love you, Melessenya, more than I have ever loved anyone. And it hurts me to know that you will never feel the same way.

Yet forever, you will be Melessenya, my love, in my heart.

~

The week had gone by far too quickly. The time I spent at my lord's home was always my favorite part of the year. I loved learning Elven lore, observing the Elven way of life, and learning Elven-style weapon training.

I had already said my goodbyes to my lord and his sons...I had bonded with them, and our friendship was strong. I was always sorry to leave them, and they were always genuinely upset to see me leave.

I was hooking a bundle to Maironár's back when I felt a prescence behind me. I thought it was simply another one of the Elves, come to bid me farewell. So, a smile on my face, I turned.

And froze in my tracks.

It was her.

It took a few minutes for me to regain the power to breathe. I was frozen in place, unable to comprehend why she was standing next to me. Silently, I drank in every detail of her - her draping pale blue dress, her tied-back dark hair, and her eyes...her sad, crystal-clear pale blue eyes.

With a start, I realized that her eyes were sad. This filled me with an inexplicable sadness myself...it was imperative, to me, that she was happy, and not sad in any way.

"Why are you sad?" The words tumbled from my mouth, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Sadness always takes over my heart when it is time for you to leave."

I could not believe the words I was hearing. Was she really sorry to see me leave? I raised my head, a smile of my face as well. We stood for many minutes, not saying a word, simply looking at each other.

"Namárië, my lady," I finally said, tying the bundle to Maironár's back with a final tug.

"Namárië," she whispered, then raised her head again. Her eyes were overflowing with emotion. "Namárië...elwenya." 

Elwenya.

My heart.

Before I had time to take another breath, she was gone, and only the slightly bent grass showed where she had stood not a minute ago.

****

Fin


End file.
